


I'll Stand By You

by S_Wags



Category: Turn (TV 2014), Turn: Washington's Spies
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus pandemic, Gen, Halemadge, Halemadge Week 2020, If You Squint - Freeform, Modern AU, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Wags/pseuds/S_Wags
Summary: Its been six months the Coronavirus quarantine started. Yale sent everyone home, so Ben, Sam and Nathan Hale are now quarantining at the Tallmadges'. But when the worst comes to pass, and two of the them get severely sick, how will the remaining household members handle the fallout?
Relationships: Huck & Everyone, Levi Tallmadge & Benjamin Tallmadge, Nathan Hale & Levi Tallmadge, Nathan Hale (1755-1776) & Benjamin Tallmadge, Nathan Hale (1755-1776)/Benjamin Tallmadge, Samuel Tallmadge & Benjamin Tallmadge, Zipporah Strong & Levi Tallmadge, if you squint
Kudos: 3





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have two quick things to say before we get started on the story, both of which are important.  
> 1) My family has been so lucky throughout this pandemic. We've all been very careful, wearing masks, sanitizing, everything. And the result is no one is my family has really been affected. No one has gotten sick or gone to the hospital, even my family members that work in the hospital. So everything detailing Covid or the hospital or treatment in this story is from my hospital experiences for other illnesses, news reports I read online about Covid, and CDC information I've read about Covid.  
> 2) Huck the Bluetick Coonhound. All his behaviors, all the stories Sam and Ben tell about him, all his antics are true. They are 100% true. I have a Coonhound/Labrador Mix and she has done all those things at one point or another.

Six months. Six months they have been quarantining. Six months they couldn’t go out and socialize, go on vacation, couldn’t see distant family members. For the first couple weeks, it was just him and Nathan together in their apartment at Yale, but as the Coronavirus got worse, as it spread and more people got infected, Yale sent everyone home. So Ben, and his brother Samuel who was also at Yale, went home to Setauket where his father, Step-mother Zipporah and little brother, Levi, were. And Ben invited Nathan to quarantine with them, since they already spent several weeks cooped up together. Which meant all five Tallmadges’ were back at home, plus Nathan.

Ben, Samuel, and Nathan were out taking the family dog, a Bluetick Coonhound named Huck, for a walk. Huck pulled hard on the six foot leash, his nose practically plastered to the ground as he tracked the scent of some animal. Samuel laughed hard as Nathan told a story about a resident named Robbie who lived across the hall from Ben and Nathan, their voices muffled slightly behind their face masks.

“So this guy called the RA,” Nathan laughed, putting his hand to his ear in a phone like gesture. “And pretended---"

“Very poorly, I might add,” Ben added, laughing as he reminisced, tugging Huck away from where he was smelling a tree intently.

“Oh yeah, very poorly,” Nathan agreed, chuckling. “So Robbie pretended to have a concussion and amnesia. And kept the terrible, terrible act up in front of the Yale emergency team, so they were forced to call an ambulance. So EMTs show up, and immediately know he’s faking it. But they figured if he’s going to go all the way with the charade, then so were they. So by the time Ben and me arrived back at the dorms, they had Robbie strapped to a backboard, in a neck brace and were hauling him off to the hospital!”

All three boys busted out into a fit of laughter as they rounded corner back onto their street. The street was lined with large oak trees on either side, which shaded the old, large colonial homes that were set away from the road.

As they walked, a gray, stone sided colonial came into view, its windows lined with snow white shutters, and large oak trees towering over the beautiful home. Ben leaned down and unclipped the lead from Huck’s harness.

“Go home, Huck, go home.” The happy dog took off running towards the stone house, his tail wagging constantly.

“Well trained dog,” Nathan nodded, as he watched Huck run right up to the front door and wait patiently, tail wagging happily.

“Wasn’t always like that,” Samuel told him, as they followed the pooch up the walk.

“Yeah, when we rescued that goofball, he would hop the fence anytime he saw a squirrel,” Ben laughed, rolling up Huck’s leash.

“He even climbed one of those oak trees. We had to put chicken wire around it cause he kept trying to climb higher,” Samuel chuckled as he reminisced.

“No way. You’re fucking with me,” Nathan accused, looking between Sam and Ben, as Ben shoved Huck out of the way so they could open the front door.

“No, we’re not,” Ben chuckled, opening the front door of the beautiful stone colonial. “We can’t take him to any doggie daycares cause he hops right out of them.”

They entered a large hardwood foyer, with a wide, wood staircase. Photos of three brunette boys, and a mother and father lined the walls. To the left and right was a parlor and a living room, respectively. The second the door opened, Huck bolted into the house, past the staircase and down the hall into the kitchen. The three boys followed the energetic dog down the hall, just as they heard a loud slam and a scolding voice. Sam, Nathan and Ben glanced at each other uncertainly before rushing into the kitchen.

Reverend Nathaniel Tallmadge was leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed and his face stern. Zipporah, her chestnut hair pulled back in a braid, was sitting patiently across from an angry looking eleven year old boy, a closed laptop between them.

“Levi, you can’t just hang up on your class like that,” Zipporah scolded sternly from her position across the table.

“Well I just did,” Levi responded sarcastically, crossing his arms angrily over his chest, looking every inch like a smaller version of his father, standing five feet away.

“Levi James Tallmadge, watch the attitude. Despite Covid and the quarantine, you have to attend school. You do not have a choice in this, young man,” Nathaniel told his young son firmly.

“But…but they’re all so stupid! Like at least when I was physically there, they challenged me a bit. I got extra credit or once I cleaned out Ms. Wilson’s hard drive. But god, a preschooler could do the lessons they’re shoving at us,” Levi exclaimed, annoyed. Nathan snorted back a laugh at the plight of the stressed out boy.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean you become a truant,” Nathaniel sighed tiredly. He glanced at Samuel and Ben, his eyes pleading. Ben leapt forward to his aid.

“Squirt,” Ben started, causing Levi to look at him. “Just because you’re smarter than everyone else, doesn’t mean you can avoid your classes. But I’ll make a deal with you. You clock into your classes, and Nathan, Sammy and I will teach you some cool, college level stuff.”

“Really?” Levi smiled, excitedly perking up in his chair.

“Yes, sir,” Nathan agreed, mussing Levi’s short hair, with Levi leaning into Nathan’s hand. 

“Alright! Now that we have that sorted,” Nathaniel interrupted, clapping his hands loudly. “It’s Take Out Tuesday! What are we thinking?”

All four boys start talking and chatting at once, giving their ideas and trying to have their voice heard over one another.

“Quiet!” Zipporah shouted, standing up. Immediately, the four boys silenced. Zipporah grabbed a piece of paper and some pens. “You know how we do this. Write your choice on the slip of paper, and we’ll pick it from bowl.”

The boys ripped the piece of paper into four different slips and they wrote their personal choice for take out dinner on their individual slips. One by one, they put their paper slips into the bowl that Zipporah now held in her hands. Once all the paper slips were in the bowl, Zipporah fished her hand around the bowl through the slips. She pulled her hand out, a small slip in between her fingers.

“We have ‘Panera’!” Zipporah read, setting the bowl of paper aside.

“Yes!” Levi celebrated, jumping up happily.

“Alright, Squirt, then let’s go get the food,” Nathaniel said, as he pulled out his face mask. Levi followed his father down the hall, pulling out his own Spiderman face mask as he went.

* * *

It was shortly after that when everything was shot to hell. It wasn’t sudden. It wasn’t quick. It was very subtle, and sneaky. Barely noticeable. It started with Levi sleeping more than usual. Levi was an active kid, he was constantly doing something. But the first couple of days, he was barely seen, spending half the day sleeping in his room.

“I’m a little worried about the little dude,” Nathan murmured, to Ben and Sam as Levi dragged himself from his bedroom to the kitchen in a groggy haze. “I’ve never seen him like this.”

It was at that moment that Levi let out a small cough. Nathan, Sam, and Ben glanced at each other fearfully. Ben got up from the table where the three boys were eating, and went over to Levi, who stood by the microwave. He gently turned Levi to face him, and placed a hand on Levi’s forehand.

“Benny, stop it. I’m fine,” Levi whined, trying to shove Ben’s hand away. Ben moved his hand from Levi’s forehead to his cheeks.

“Levi, you’re warm. Really warm. Get back upstairs right now. We’ll be up soon to take your temperature and bring food,” Ben ordered, shoving Levi towards the stairs. Levi sighed exasperatedly and stomped up the stairs, annoyed. Ben grabbed the bottle of hand sanitizer that sat on the counter, and squirted a liberal amount into his hand.

“I guess its masks on, guys,” Ben sighed, rubbing the sanitizer in. Sam and Nathan nodded in resignation as well, slipping the masks onto their face.

* * *

As soon as Nathaniel and Zipporah returned from the church, Sam and Ben were quick to inform them of Levi’s condition. Both parents were instantly overtaken with grief and worry.

“Did you take his temperature?” the Reverend asked immediately, concern etched in every line of his face.

“Yeah. Its not too high yet, about 100 degrees Fahrenheit,” Nathan told him, voice muffled through his mask.

“Alright, well you know the deal. Self-Isolation protocols. Did you disinfect the kitchen? And anything Levi touched?” Nathaniel asked, brushing past the boys down the hall to the stairs.

“Yes, kitchen is cleaned, downstairs bathroom is cleaned, doorknobs and railing have been disinfected. Levi is upstairs in his bedroom,” Sam told his father.

“Good job. For the next week, only Levi uses the upstairs bathroom and he doesn’t leave his room unless absolutely necessary, understood?” Nathaniel told them as Zipporah and him started to climb the stairs.

“Reverend, Zipporah?” Nathan asked, gaining their attention before they could go further.

“Yes?” Zipporah said kindly, even though fear and concern was all over her face.

“Masks,” Nathan pointed to his face, where his mask was sitting snuggly on his face.  
“Oh right,” She chuckled, pulling out her mask and slipping it on, Nathaniel doing the same. The three teenagers watched as the adults trudged up the stairs. Once they were out of sight, Ben turned to Nathan and Sam, fear etched all over his face.

“He’s going to be fine, right?” Ben asked, glancing from Nathan to Sam, his throat tight. Sam reached forward, grabbed Ben and pulled him into his chest, hugging Ben tightly.

“He’ll be fine, Benny. He’ll be fine.” Nathan reached forward and rubbed Ben back reassuringly.

“He’s a tough kid, Benji. He’ll fight through this,” he told him, comfortingly. Ben stepped back from Sam, and turned around, attempting to inconspicuously wipe his eyes. Then he turned back to them, nodding in agreement.

* * *

Things only got worse from that day forth. Levi was self isolating in his bedroom, with his father and Zipporah taking care of him. Anyone who came in contact with him had to wear gloves and masks. But within a couple days’, Levi’s mild fever and cough was turning into a high temperature, severe fatigue with muscle aches, and he was severe coughs and wheeziness.

On the fourth day, Nathan got up and trudged downstairs in his plaid pajamas, mask on his face and rubbing the grogginess from his eyes. He stopped dead when he entered the kitchen and saw Nathaniel sitting unhappily at the kitchen table, a thermometer sticking out of his mouth grumpily as Zipporah felt his forehead and cheeks.

“You’re not sick, are you?” Nathan asked, concerned, but not daring to step further into the kitchen.  
“No, I’m fine,” Nathaniel grumbled around the thermometer, as it beeped shrilly.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s just trying to put on a front,” Zipporah said firmly, as she pulled the thermometer from Nathaniel’s mouth. “100.6 degrees Fahrenheit. That’s it, upstairs right now. You’re banned from entering any other part of the house.” Nathaniel sighed, resigned, standing up and disappeared upstairs. Nathan took a seat at the table, across from Zipporah.

“What are you going to tell Sam and Ben?” He asked sadly, as Zipporah got up and went over to the sink.

“The truth,” She shrugged, washing her hands vigorously under scalding hot water with antibacterial soap.

“This is going to hit them hard,” Nathan pointed out, looking over the back of his chair at Zipporah.

“I know it is,” Zipporah sighed, putting her hands on the edge of sink and leaning down heavily, her head bowed. The stress of the situation was clearly weighing her down. Nathan stood up and strode up next to her.

“I’m here for you, you know that, right? I’ll help in any way I can,” He told her, his presence radiating support.

“I know, Nathan, thank you. I think Ben will need you more than I do, though,” She responded, looking up at him with a small smile.

“Damn right, I do.” Both Nathan’s and Zipporah’s heads snap over to the entrance to the kitchen to see Ben standing there, grin on his face. “Now, why exactly do I need Nathan?”

Nathan and Zipporah didn’t immediately answer. Nathan simply glanced over at Zipporah, who subtly jerked her head in Ben’s direction. At their silence, the grin dropped from Ben’s face.

“What? What is it?” Nathan turned back to face Ben, taking a step towards him.

“It’s your father. He’s sick. He’s self isolating upstairs,” Nathan told Ben softly. A range of emotions crossed Ben’s face in a matter of moments. Grief, hurt, sadness, and finally anger spread across his face. Ben turned roughly on his heel and threw his fist with all his strength into the wall, leaving a large dent and bloody knuckles.

“Benjamin!” Zipporah exclaimed, appalled, from her spot by the sink. “You are going to fix that, young man.” He turned back around to face Nathan and Zipporah, rubbing his knuckles.

“Sorry, Zipporah,” He mumbled tiredly. Nathan reached over and grabbed a wet rag, then redirected Ben into one of the kitchen chairs. He rested Ben’s hand in his lap as he started to clean the blood from his knuckles.

“I know you’re angry, Ben, and I know you’re upset,” Nathan said, as he gently dabbed Ben’s hand. “But we have to be here for Nathaniel, Levi and Zipporah.” Ben sighed, pulling his hand from Nathan’s grip.

“I know,” He resigned. Ben stood up and went over to Zipporah, giving her a big hug which she reciprocated. As he pulled back, he looked her directly in the eyes.

“I’m sorry for my outburst. You take care of my father and Levi, we’ll take care of everything else. Don’t worry about it.” Immediately, Zipporah’s eyes started to tear up and she hugged Ben tightly.

“Thank you, Ben.”

* * *

After Nathaniel got sick, the dynamics within the Tallmadge household dramatically shifted. Zipporah took over Nathaniel’s and Levi’s caregiving full time, doing everything from meal prepping, to cleaning their dishes, bathroom and laundry, to temperature checks. Nothing that came in contact with Nathaniel and Levi was handled by anyone other than Zipporah. Meanwhile, the other three boys were forced to pick up the slack, such as household laundry, meals, grocery shopping, walking Huck, picking up poop, etc.

Their quiet evening of doing chores was quickly interrupted by Zipporah thundering down the stairs, sweat streaming down her forehead, Levi limp in her arms. Immediately, almost on reflex, Sam, Ben and Nathan slipped their masks over their faces.

“Watch him, will you?” Zipporah ordered Nathan as she set him gently in the kitchen chair, Nathan stepping forward to crouch down by Levi’s side. Huck trotted over, sat down, and placed his head on Levi’s lap, his long ears flopping over the side.

“Zipporah, what’s wrong?” Samuel cut in, taking charge, as Zipporah picked up the phone and started dialing 911.

“He can’t breath,” She said shortly before turning away from the boys to talk on the phone, just as Levi gave a big, gasping, raspy breath.

“Ok, Levi, Bud. Lean forward,” Nathan instructed, gently as Ben helped adjust the boy in the chair. Levi was weak and fatigued, so even as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, he needed Ben’s hands on his shoulders to keep him steady.

“Just breath with me and Nate, okay, squirt,” Ben told him. “In,” both him and Nathan took a deep breath in, “and out,” And they deeply exhaled. “Keep doing that, buddy.” 

After hanging up the phone, Zipporah rushed over Levi, grabbing his face, and checked his color and temperature. Normally, Levi would have shoved her away, but he barely noticed her presence. Zipporah was startled away from Levi by Samuel placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You go upstairs and check on Dad, we’ll keep on an eye on Levi. We’ll let you know when the EMTs get here,” Sam told her firmly but kindly. A look of indecision crossed Zipporah’s face as she glanced hesitantly between Sam and Levi before turning and heading back upstairs. Sam stepped up next his brothers, putting a comforting hand on Levi’s back.

“Just breath slowly, squirt. It’ll be okay,” Sam told him gently. Levi’s only response was a small nod at his knees.

They only had to wait a little bit before the EMTs arrived. They burst into house with lots of noise and activity. The EMTs pushed Nathan, Ben and Sam out of the way, much to Levi’s objections. The EMTs loaded Levi up on a stretcher and were just placing an oxygen mask on his face and a pulse oximetry on his finger when Zipporah sped down the stairs.

“Levi!” The EMTs held her back though as they wheeled Levi down the hall and out the door, Huck whining loudly from his spot next to Nathan.

“Stop!” Zipporah shouted, highly upset. “That’s my son!” Two of the EMTs glanced at one another briefly before they gestured for her to hop in the ambulance. She gave Sam and Ben a quick hug before rushing off to join Levi in the ambulance.

Silence settled over the house as the EMTs exited the home, pressing in on them like an uncomfortable blanket. Huck trotted over the door, howling and baying along with the ambulance siren in a way only a Coonhound can.

* * *

The afternoon was a tense and worry filled affair. As soon as the EMTs had left the home, Sam went upstairs to update their father on the situation. Ben slumped down in the kitchen chair, stunned and shocked by the sudden change in events.

“It’ll be okay, Ben,” Nathan reassured him as Ben ran a hand through his thick, wavy brown hair. Ben didn’t acknowledge that Nathan said anything. “You hear me, Benjamin? Levi will be fine. He’s a tough kid. He’ll get through this like everything else.” Ben slowly turned his eyes from his hands to look up at Nathan.

“Hope you’re right, Nathan,” Ben sighed, his voice despondent.

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right,” Nathan responded with a small smile, hoping to ease the tension.

“Well, we might have to lock Dad in his room to keep him from rushing off to the hospital,” Sam informed them as he trotted down the stairs, causing Huck to pop his head up in interest.

“We might have to,” Ben agreed, turning to look at his brother. Sam wasn’t buying Ben’s sudden change in direction. He could tell his little brother was still thinking the worst outcome. He stepped forward and grasped Ben’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Let’s not jump to the worst conclusions. We know nothing yet. Let’s just go about our day and just wait for Zipporah to call, okay?”

Sam looked hard at Ben before turning his eyes from Ben’s face to Nathan’s. Nathan instantly raised his hands in submission.

“Hey, don’t look at me. He’s the one stressing out. I have full faith in Levi to pull some miracle,” Nathan told Sam, causing Sam and Ben to both laugh.

“Yeah, sounds about right,” he smiled as he let go of Ben.

It was several long hours of waiting, doing busy work around the house and taking an upset Huck for a walk before Zipporah returned home with information on Levi. She walked through the front door in a trance, her face slack and your bodily actions and movements were almost robotic. As soon as she was through the door, Huck went bounding over to greet her. The heads of all three teenage boys whipped around to her as she stumbled down the hall.

“Zipporah!” Ben exclaimed, jumping up from his seat and over to Zipporah. He stopped her before she reached the kitchen, putting both his hands on her shoulders, and looking her directly in the face. Her eyes were completely glazed over, in an daze. “Zipporah! Are you ok?”

“They wouldn’t let me see him, they wouldn’t let see him,” she murmured, then her eyes focused and zeroed in on Ben. “They wouldn’t let me stay with him, Ben.”

“Ok, just tell us what happened,” Ben told her, guiding her gently to the kitchen chair and sitting her down. Nathan went to the sink and got her a cup of water. Sam crouched down in front of Zipporah at eye level.

“Ok, at your own pace, what happened?” Zipporah took a sip of water then started to tell them.

_Zipporah climbed into the ambulance beside Levi’s stretcher and the EMTs hopped in after her, the ambulance door snapping shut. Immediately, the ambulance took off, the red and blue lights flashing quickly and the siren blaring loudly. They sped past the large oaks, along the empty streets, to the busy hospital. Once there, the EMTs instantly unloaded Levi’s stretcher and rushed him into the hospital. Zipporah hurried after them, past the waiting room filled with sickly, coughing patients, past the nurse’s station, only to halt when they rushed through a set of double swinging doors into another area of the hospital._

_“Miss, you can’t go back there,” a nurse told her, covered head to toe in scrubs and gloves, with a face shield and mask on._

_“That’s my son,” Zipporah said helplessly, not taking her eyes from the double doors._

_“I’m sorry, miss, you can’t go back there. If you could please take a seat in the waiting room, and fill out this information, we’ll let you know as soon as we hear anything,” the nurse informed her kindly, handing her a clipboard with some papers on it and a pen, then returned to her station._

_Zipporah did as the nurse recommended and sat down in an empty seat in the waiting room, and started to fill out the sheets on the clipboard. Not being Levi’s biological mother, there was a good amount of information she couldn’t answer. When she filled out as much as she possibly could, she handed the clipboard back to the nurse at the nurse’s station. Sitting back down, she finally looked back around at the other people in the waiting room._

_There were dozens of people in various states of health. Some people were pale, sweaty, and hacking and coughing behind their face masks. Then there was their husbands, wives, parents and guardians who were healthy, but like Zipporah, very scared and worried for their ill loved ones. As Zipporah looked around and observed the chaos of the waiting room around her, an older lady wearing an adorable butterfly face mask sat down beside her._

_“Pardon me, child. But that boy that was rushed through here? Was he yours?” She asked politely. Zipporah quickly wiped her eyes and nodded._

_“Yes. That’s my son,” she told her helplessly. The older lady reached out and gave Zipporah’s hand a friendly, comforting pat._

_“Don’t worry, young one, everything will be alright. I’m sure he will be just fine. Children are resilient. They have a way of surprising us,” She smiled at Zipporah. Zipporah laughed slightly in response._

_“Ain’t that the truth. Thank you.”_

_“You’re welcome, child,” the older lady looked away for a second as a doctor called out for someone. “Don’t worry, it will all work out.” Then the lady got up and followed the doctor._

_It was back to waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Zipporah was left to her internal thoughts, which was dangerous. Was Levi going to be okay? What if he wasn’t? Was Nathaniel going to be okay? What would she do if they weren’t? What about Sam and Ben? They would be heartbroken if anything happened to Levi or their father. And what would she do if they got sick? For several hours, she was left to her worrisome and anxiety ridden thoughts._

_Finally, after what felt like an eternity, a doctor in full protective gear, with face mask and face shield came through the double swinging doors with a clipboard in his hand._

_“Levi Tallmadge?” He read out to the waiting room. Zipporah immediately bolted from her seat, and rushed over to the doctor._

_“Me! That’s me! Levi Tallmadge is my son! Is he alright? Will he be okay?” She asked him urgently._

_“He’s stable for now. We have him on a cot and he’s on oxygen. Right now, all we can do is observe. Hope his condition improves,” The doctor informed her. Relief rushed through her like warm water. At least he was stable. “Now, how are you? Coughing, temperature, fatigue?”_

_“No, none of that. I’ve fine. No symptoms,” Zipporah reassured him._

_“Okay, good. Then I insist you go home. Get some rest. Self-isolate,” the doctor recommended._

_“Can’t I go in and see him?” Zipporah asked in anguish._

_“I’m sorry, ma’am, we’re not letting any visitors in at the moment. For health and safety concerns. The best thing you can do right now is go home and take care yourself and other family members. We’ll give you a call if anything changes,” with that said, the doctor turned around and returned back through the double doors. Zipporah stood awkwardly in the waiting room for several moments letting the information wash over her before wiping her eyes again and making her way out of the hospital. All she could do now was put her faith in Levi, and wait for them to call._

As Zipporah wrapped up her tale, Nathan got up to refill her glass. Returning, he sat down across from her, and placed the glass in front of her. Nathan glanced up at Ben, who was rubbing comforting circles on Zipporah’s back. Nathan could tell that both Ben and Sam were doing their best to hold themselves together for Zipporah’s sake. Considering everyone was in such a bad emotional place, it looked like Nathan would have to step in and make some calls for the Tallmadge family.

“Zipporah, why don’t you follow the doctor’s orders and go upstairs and get some rest?” Nathan suggested firmly, as she took a sip of water.

“No, no, I’m fine,” she insisted, even as her eyes teared up again. Nathan reached out and put a comforting hand her shoulder.

“Zipporah, go upstairs and rest,” this time ordering. She looked him straight in the eye, then nodded, resigned.

“I suppose so. Not much else to do,” She set the glass down, and dragged herself upstairs. As soon as they heard the door snap close, Sam got up from the table.

“I’m taking Huck for a walk,” He told them, his voice tight. At the word ‘walk’, Huck bolted up from where he was laying in the family room and bounded over to the front door, big grin on his dopey face, his tail wagging happily. Sam grabbed the leash out of Huck’s basket and followed the enthusiastic pooch to the door, clipping the leash onto his collar. Nathan turned his attention to Ben as Sam lead Huck out the door. Ben’s eyes were slightly red from trying to hold back tears, his fists clenched from all the emotions held within.

“Ben, its okay. You can let it out now. Zipporah is upstairs, Sam is out. You don’t have to be strong right now,” Nathan told him softly. Ben stubbornly tried to remain strong and stoic for several moments, but then his face visibly crumbled. He bolted from his chair as tears started streaking down his face. He paced angrily from end of the kitchen to the other. Finally, he couldn’t handle it anymore and just punched the wall, thankfully not damaging anything this time.

“There, feel better?” Nathan asked as he watched Ben.

“No, Nathan, I don’t!” Ben rounded on Nathan, angry and upset. “Why? Why does this happen to him? He has to fight for everything. If there’s a bump in the road, Levi somehow hits it.”

“I know,” Nathan responded calmly, meeting Ben’s anger head on. “But he’s dealt with things this bad and worse before, he can do it again. Remember when he was born? He was so small you could fit him in the palm of your hand. He spent two months in the NICU. Look at him now. He’s causes chaos and mayhem wherever he goes. And remember when he almost died from sepsis? He spent a month recovering. But he bounced back. Levi is strong, Ben. He’ll get through this, just like he did everything else.”

“But he shouldn’t _have_ to deal with it. He’s just a kid,” Ben said, distressed, stepping forward and leaning his head down on Nathan’s shoulder, sniffling loudly as Nathan put his arms around him.

* * *

It was a long couple days, filled with tension and worry in the Tallmadge household. Zipporah mostly stayed busy caring for Nathaniel, who continued to self isolate and luckily, did not get any worse in the short amount time. Sam, Ben, and Nathan picked up the slack around the house and did their best to keep theirs minds off the eleven year old boy fighting for his life in a hospital. Nathan, with a Chuck It launcher in hand, wandered over to where Ben was on the couch, in a depressed and grumpy slump.

“Come on, grumpy,” Nathan said, giving Ben’s foot a kick. “I’m getting you out of this depressing little hovel.” Huck bounced at Nathan’s side, trying to bite at the Chuck It launcher.

“Where we going?” Ben asked, sitting up.

“We’re going to have fun with the world’s happiest, most smiley, dopey dog and you’re going to stop being Mr. Grumpypants,” Nathan replied, tugging Ben off the couch. Ben settled down Huck enough to clip the leash onto him, then out the door they went.

They walked in silence down the quiet street, the only sounds being the wind rustling the leaves in the large oak trees overhead. Huck bounded happily ahead of them, stopping every now and then to sniff a tree or shrub intently. Finally, they reached the park, which was blissfully empty and quiet. Ben unclipped Huck’s leash and immediately the pooch ran off, sniffing the nearby trees and shrubs, peeing on a couple rocks, then running back to Nathan and letting out a long, deep hound bay. Nathan took the Chuck It and launched it as hard and as far as he could, tossing the ball clear across the park. Huck took off after it as fast as his legs would carry him, practically flying over the grassy field.

“Okay, Grumpers, let’s talk,” Nathan said, turning to face Ben, who was pointedly not looking at him. “I know this is a rough time. I’m worried about Levi too. You know he’s like a little brother to me. But you can’t just pout around all day.”

“I wasn’t pouting,” Ben argued grumpily, as Huck returned with the ball.

“You totally were pouting. What do you think Levi will say, when he gets out of the hospital, I tell him all you did was pout around, be grumpy and sad?” Nathan responded, tossing the ball again. Ben let out a long, dramatic groan.

“Please no. Do not tell Levi. He will never me live it down,” Ben said, as Huck ran after the ball.

“Exactly! That’s exactly my point! Levi wouldn’t want you laying around like a grumpy old man, so don’t,” Nathan replied, as Huck dropped the ball back in front of him.

“I know,” Ben sighed, his foot scuffing the ground. Nathan scooped the ball back up, and settled the Chuck It on his shoulder.

“Ok, Benji, let’s head back,” Nathan said as Ben clipped the leash to Huck’s collar. Huck visibly looked downtrodden as the leach was attached, whining sadly as he looked sadly up at Ben.

“Sorry, Buddy,” Ben told him, chuckling slightly, and ruffling the dog’s head. The two boys made there way back to the Tallmadge home. Once within sight of the house, Ben let Huck off the leash and the dog went bounding for the door. When Nathan and Ben entered the foyer, the first thing they noticed was that it was completely silent. Not a sound could be heard, other than Huck’s nails at the hardwood as he made for the kitchen. Nathan and Ben looked nervously at each other before following the hound into the kitchen.

The first thing they saw was Sam sitting at the kitchen table anxiously, his leg jiggling up and down, his fingers tapping the table annoyingly. Over in the corner of the kitchen, Zipporah was facing the counter with the phone to ear, talking quickly and quietly. Ben looked back and forth between the two, then looked at his brother quizzically. Sam put a finger to his lips.

“ _The hospital_ ,” He mouthed. At that, Ben and Nathan immediately took a seat beside Sam, and waited. The three boys sat there anxious as Zipporah talked quietly into the phone. The only sounds were Zipporah’s voice.

“Really? That’s wonderful!” Zipporah exclaimed, as she rounded up her phone call. “We’ll see you tomorrow. Thank you so much!” Zipporah hung up the phone, turning to the three boys with a huge smile on her face.

“So?” They all asked in unison, excitedly.

“His fever has broke, and he’s off oxygen. They want to keep overnight for observation, but he should pull through and we can pick him up tomorrow!” Immediately, all three teenagers cheered. Ben and Nathan hugged, then Ben hugged his brother as Nathan embraced Zipporah, to her pleasant surprise. Hugs all around, with Huck bouncing around them, because something exciting was happening so obviously it had to involve him.

“All right, all right, I’m going to go tell your father,” Zipporah said as she wiped happy tears from her eyes. She rushed upstairs eagerly. Sam gave a happy laugh and slumped relieved back into his chair.

“See, what did I tell you, Grumpy Gills?” Nathan commented, giving Ben a slap on the shoulder.

“I know,” Ben mumbled shyly, and Nathan gave him a one-armed hug.

* * *

Zipporah parked the car and quickly got out. She walked around the other side and opened the door for Levi. She started to help him get out of the car, only to have the eleven year old shove her hands off.

“I’m fine, Zipporah. I can walk on my own,” He moaned as he gingerly got out of the car, his legs shaky from several days of no use.

“Levi, less than twelve hours, you were passed out and on oxygen. You’re not okay. You’re recovering. It’s different,” Zipporah scolded sternly, gripping his arm and helping him, unwillingly, up the walk. She guided him into the house, where they were instantly bombarded by a happy, tail wagging Coonhound.

“Huck! Hello, my good boy! Yes, I missed you, I did. Far more than anyone else,” Levi cooed, as he hugged and kissed the dog, the dog licking him back affectionately.

“Ouch, that hurts.” Looking up, Levi saw Nathan, Ben and Sam standing there waiting for Levi to be done. A big smile spread across the boy’s face. As quick as he was capable in his fatigued state, Levi rushed over to his brother and gave him a big hug.

“Good to see you, squirt,” Ben smiled, hugging Levi tightly, and internally promising himself never to let go.

“I knew you were no match for a little virus, kiddo,” Nathan said, ruffling Levi’s hair as Ben handed the boy off to the eldest Tallmadge brother.

“You scared us, baby brother,” Sam told him softly, kissing the top of Levi’s head lightly. Zipporah looked on from her spot in the foyer, feeling warm and fuzzy at the brothers’ reunion.

“Okay, while this was lovely, Levi needs to get back to bed. He’s still recovering,” Zipporah told them. Levi groaned loudly as Sam set him down, the three older boys chuckling at his dramatic reaction. Zipporah led the reluctant and grumbling eleven year old up the stairs, to his bedroom.

* * *

Things only got better from there on out. By the end of the week, as Levi started to feel better and his symptoms started to subside, they had to put a guard on him because he kept trying to make an escape at every opportunity. Nathaniel was out of self isolation by the weekend, and his symptoms were, more or less, gone. On the Thursday after Levi returned home, Nathaniel, Levi and Zipporah gathered around a small tablet as it synched up to his doctor at the hospital. Today was the day Levi would get approval or not to come off self isolation. Nathan, Ben, Sam waited in the other room anxiously.

“The doctor will give him the okay, right? Levi won’t get sick again?” Ben asked the room nervously, as he paced back and forth.

“He’ll be fine, little brother, stop worrying,” Sam said, rolling his eyes slightly at Ben’s anxiousness.

“Really, Benji. You gotta stop being a Momma Bear. It’s gonna give you ulcers. _You’ll_ be the one getting sick,” Nathan insisted, as he watched Ben pace. Ben stalled to a stop, spun to face Nathan, eyebrow raised.

“Momma Bear?”

“Benji, you’re a _total_ Momma Bear,” Nathan told him with a smirk. Ben glanced over at Sam.

“You kinda are, Ben,” he responded, with a smile.

“Thanks for the backup, Sam,” Ben replied sarcastically. Suddenly, the door burst open and Levi entered with a huge smile on his face, Nathaniel and Zipporah right behind him. The three older boys looked at him expectantly.

“All clear!” Levi grinned. Nathan let out a relieved laugh, and rushed forward, scooping Levi up in a big bear hug.

“Doctor gave him a clean bill of health. He can come out of self isolation,” Nathaniel told them, his arm around Zipporah as he watched the boys. It was a messy dog pile of happiness, joy and hugs.

It set the precedence for the next several months. Even though the world was in a state of upheaval, uncertainty and political discourse, the Tallmadge family plus Nathan, were able to settle into the new normal that came with the new Post-Covid world. After all, they just survived the worst of it, so they could do anything.


End file.
